The threat of emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases presents global health challenges, especially in less developed countries. The DCR is facilitating the conduct of clinical research studies in the region of Southeast Asia. NIAID is a partner in the Southeast Asia Infectious Disease Clinical Research Network (SEAICRN), a collaborative partnership between Indonesia, Thailand, United States, Vietnam, the Wellcome Trust, and the World Health Organization. In addition, NIAID is a partner in the Indonesia ID Network. Both Networks strive to increase scientific knowledge and directly contribute to improved clinical management of infectious diseases of public health importance.